


Pertama

by aneptune



Category: JO1 (Japan Band), ORBIT (Japan Band), Produce 101 Japan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Friendship, JO1 Lokal, Orbit Lokal
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:26:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23642311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aneptune/pseuds/aneptune
Summary: Jojo ajak Jamal buat naik gunung yang mana bukan Jamal banget, tapi Jamal mau.Bahasa tidak baku.
Comments: 14
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Karakter milik JO1 Lokal (@/jeiowanlokal) dan Orbit Lokal (@/OrbitLokal)  
> Silakan cek akun twitter mereka untuk detail nama karakter :)  
> Sekali lagi, bahasa tidak baku.

* * *

"Ayo Bang ikut naik gunung."

"Ogah ah, capek, males, ngapain."

"Bang, ayolah sekali sekali, mumpung masih mahasiswa, biar jadi kenangan sebelum wisuda kan." Jojo ngerengek di depan abangnya. Ya, emang bukan abang beneran sih, tapi dia ini udah kayak kakak sendiri semenjak Jojo tinggal bareng di kontrakan buat kuliah.

"Kenapa? Lu takut sendiri ntar ditinggalin di hutan?"

"Enak aja, gue nggak cemen ya. Yang cemen tu kalo diajak nggak mau." Jojo lari dari kamar Jamal sambil ngejulurin lidah, ngejek.

-

Jumat sore, dua hari kemudian, disinilah Jamal, berdiri di depan sekre mapala kampus buat briefing acara hiking. Jojo yang mana adalah anggota mapala lagi sibuk ini itu ngurusin peserta yang lagi daftar ulang. Jamal berdiri ngeliatin adiknya dari barisan paling belakang, nggak sadar dari kejauhan ada yang ngeliatin dia juga.

"Ngapain ada artis kampus di sini?" Suara berat dan tegas terdengar dengan sedikit keraguan di dalamnya.

"Diajak Jojo paling, mereka sekontrakan btw."

"Lu tau darimana?"

"Makanya kalo ada orang ngobrol tu nyimak, jangan mikirin proposal kegiatan terus."

"Kalo gue nggak nyimak berarti nggak penting."

"Terserah lu dah Tam. Mau mulai kapan nih?"

"10 menit lagi Jul, itu antrian di meja Jojo masih panjang."

"Oke. Gue siapin mic ya."

"Nggak usah, nanti kita berdiri melingkar aja, sambil perkenalan, nggak banyak banget kok orangnya."

"Apa kata Pak Ketua aja deh."

Iya, mereka berdua adalah Tama dan Julian. Tama itu ketua mapala, orangnya punya muka sangar, kalau ngomong tegas, tapi kalau udah senyum bisa bikin anak gadis jadi gila. Julian, wakil ketua, mukanya lebih ramah dari Tama, maka dari itu mereka berdua ini dijulukin perfect combo karena saling menyeimbangkan sebagai ketua dan wakil ketua mapala. Acara hiking kali ini adalah acara hiking terakhir yang bakal diadain di masa jabatan Tama, dia udah mau masuk tahun ke empat kuliah dan udah ngejabat sebagai ketua hampir 1 tahun, emang waktunya buat lengser. Jadi Tama mau, acara ini lancar sebagai kado penutup masa jabatannya.

Nggak kerasa 10 menit sudah berlalu, Julian udah siap di depan sekre walaupun masih ada satu peserta terakhir yang berdiri di depa meja Jojo tapi Julian tetap stand by karena dia kelewat tau, Tama orangnya on time dan nggak suka kemoloran.

"Ayo yang udah selesai boleh berdiri melingkar." Julian teriak-teriak soalnya Tama nggak mau pakai mic, jadi dia juga ikutan teriak-teriak aja, dia lupa kalo suara Tama emang dasarnya udah kayak pake toa dan dia nggak sadar kalau Tama udah berdiri di belakangnya sambil ngehitung jumlah peserta yang udah selesai daftar ulang.

Kerumunan peserta yang tadinya bergerombol sendiri-sendiri mulai membentuk lingkaran besar dan satu persatu berhenti ngobrol dan suasana mulai tenang. Jamal yang sadar dengan ketenangan yang tiba-tiba ini mengamati sekitarnya dan bener aja dia udah ketinggalan.

"Udah sana Bang buruan gabung, ini biar gue yang tulis." Jojo ngedorong badan Jamal biar masuk ke lingkaran yang sekarang udah rapi. Jamal nurut terus langsung masuk ke satu titik lingkaran yang baru ia sadar abis dia berdiri dan nengok, ternyata dia berdiri di samping kiri Julian yang di belakangnya udah ada Tama, Jojo, dan anggota mapala yang lain. 

"Oke boleh dimulai ya. Selamat sore teman-teman semua!"

Julian memulai briefing pertama untuk acara hiking hari itu, ngejelasin perihal hiking pada umumnya dan perihal barang-barang yang harus dipersiapkan dari sekarang buat dibawa waktu hari H. 

"Udah jelas, ya?" Suara jawaban serempak peserta pertanda mereka udah ngerti, karena emang sebenrnya apa yang dijelasin sama Julian ini udah ditulis di selebaran pengumuman acara.

"Kalau udah jelas, sekarang kita kenalan dulu ya, kita ada 21 orang peserta dan 8 orang dari anggota mapala. Boleh mulai diingat-ingat dari sekarang ya nama teman-teman yang akan ikut, karena saat hiking kita nggak boleh sampai lupa sama rombongan kita sendiri." Abis itu dimulai dari peserta yang berdiri di samping kanan Julian, urut sesuai urutan lingkaran.

"Oiya sekalian boleh di share dong, kenapa kalian pengen ikut acara hiking ini." Julian nambahin sebelum orang di sampingnya mulai.

Satu persatu peserta perkenalan diri, ada yang tahun pertama, tahun terakhir, mahasiswa abadi. Ada yang bilang pengen karena udah janji sama pacar, pengen checked bucket list, pengen menguji diri sendiri, mereka share motivasi mereka dari yang logis sampai yang gokil kayak mau ngerasain gimana rasanya makan indomie di puncak. Suasana riuh dan cair. Sampai pada giliran Jamal.

Dari awal Jamal mikir keras, apa ya motivasinya dia ikutan? Nggak ada. Dia cuma diajakin Jojo dan gengsi kalau nolak soalnya bakalan dikatain cemen sama adik tengil kesayangannya itu.

"Selanjutnya." Julian kasih aba-aba buat Jamal, tapi Jamal masih ngelamun dan nggak sadar.

"Ehm, ehm, NEXT!" Jamal kaget trus nengok ke sumber suara. Julian ngangguk tanda mempersilakan.

"Halo semuanya, gue Jamal mahasiswa yang tinggal wisuda aja. Hmmm motivasinya ikut ini gara-gara ditantangin sama adek gue, Jojo, tuh orangnya di belakang, biar nggak dikatain cemen." Jamal nengok ke arah Jojo berdiri sambil gantian ngejulurin lidah ke Jojo, Jojo pasrah sambil mendelik ngeliatin abangnya. Peserta yang lain ketawa terus tepuk tangan. Sesuai statement Tama di awal, Jamal ini emang artis kampus, jadi sebenernya sebagian besar peserta udah pada tau dia ini siapa.

Karena peserta udah abis, sekarang giliran tim mapala yang memperkenalkan diri dimulai dari Julian. Suasana masih penuh canda tawa soalnya walaupun muka anak-anak mapala ini pada galak-galak, tapi mereka pinter ngelawak juga. Sampai ke anggota terakhir, tiba-tiba semua diam dan hening. Tama maju dua langkah ke depan dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Selamat sore teman-teman, perkenalkan saya Jaris Aditama, kalian bisa panggil saya Jaris." Sebelum ngelanjutin, Tama nengok ke Julian dulu, Julian ngangguk tanda Tama boleh lanjut aja ke acara selanjutnya yaitu sambutan dari ketua mapala.

"Mungkin disini saya mau tegaskan lagi aja, jangan anggap kegiatan hiking ini main-main. Memang tujuan hiking bisa berbeda-beda tiap orang tapi nggak lucu kalau cuma sekedar dijadiin bahan bercandaan. Kami nggak cari banyak peserta buat acara ini tapi kami butuh peserta yang bisa tanggung jawab atas dirinya sendiri selama kegiatan."

Semua peserta nunduk sambil mendengarkan. Khidmat. Jamal nggak nunduk tapi dia ngelamun memproses kalimat yang barusan dia denger. _'Kok kayak nyindir gue anjir'_

"Setelah ini diselang 2 minggu kedepan, kita masih ada 4 kegiatan persiapan yang harus diikuti, kalau kalian nggak dateng lebih dari kali di agenda itu, kalian langsung dicoret dari daftar peserta, uang pendaftaran langsung bisa diambil ke Jojo." Tama nengok sedikit ke Jojo, terus Jojo ngangguk.

"Apa sudah jelas?" Peserta ngejawab sambil pelan pelan naikin kepala mereka biar nggak nunduk lagi.

"Ada pertanyaan?" Tama tanya sekali lagi, tapi nggak ada respon.

"Oke kalau sudah jelas, selamat menikmati proses persiapan, boleh minta bantuan ke temen-teman mapala kalau ada yang perlu dibantu, dan yang paling penting jaga kesehatan!" Tama senyum di akhir kalimatnya. Jamal yang cuma bisa liat ujung bibir Tama yang keangkat dari samping nggak nyangka kalau ini orang bisa senyum juga. Tama berbalik masih sambil senyum dan nggak sengaja mata mereka ketemu. Tama langsung hilangin senyumnya dan balik ke mode serius kayak sebelum dia kasih sambutan. _'Apa yang salah sama gue sih'_ Jamal mikir keras.

Dengan berakhirnya sambutan dari ketua, acara briefing pertama itu selesai dan peserta udah mulai pergi dari halaman sekre. Jamal juga jalan ke parkiran buat ambil motor kesayangannya. Tapi dia inget Jojo, dia langsung ambil handphonenya.

"Halo? Jojo?" Telpon udah diangkat tapi bukannya suara Jojo, Jamal malah denger suara Jaris.

_"Jojo kerjaannya aman kan? Kalau overload bilang ya, biar nanti dibantuin."_

_"Nggak kok Bang, aman."_

_"Sip. Pulang sama siapa? Mau bareng?"_

_"Eh ini udah ditelpon Bang Jamal, temen kontrakan Bang, duluan ya."_

_"Ok hati-hati!"_ Jamal yang denger percakapan itu mikir keras, kok nada ngomongya bisa beda banget dari yang tadi. Yang barusan kedengeran lebih, ramah. Jamal tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri sampai kuping dia sakit dengerin Jojo teriak dari telpon.

"BANG!"

"Ampun nggak usah teriak-teriak kenapa sih?"

"Gue tanyain daritadi parkir dimana nggak jawab-jawab, lu nggak stroke kan?"

"Eh mulut dijaga bocah. Udah buru di parkiran yang deket pos satpam."

"Oke meluncur."

Sambil nungguin Jojo, Jamal duduk di atas motornya, sambil browsing tentang gunung yang bakal jadi tujuan hiking kali ini. Keywordnya nama gunung plus untuk pendaki pemula. Jamal asik baca-baca artikel sampai denger suara kaki yang dihentak-hentakin, pas nengok, ternyata Jojo udah cemberut di sampingnya.

"Kenapa lu?"

"Gue udah berdiri disini dari 5 menit yang lalu kagak diwaro."

"Ya jangan diem aja lah, panggil kali 'Bang Jamal yang ganteng, Adik Jojo udah sampai nih' gitu." Jamal masukin hpnya ke saku celana terus siap-siap jalan. Tapi Jojo masih berdiri aja.

"Mau balik nggak?" Bukannya jawab, Jojo malah jalan ke depan motornya Jamal.

"Tapi makan bakso dulu?" Jamal ketawa.

"Iya, iya udah ayok buruan naik."

-

Mereka udah sampai di warung bakso favorit Jamal dan Jojo. Sambil nungguin pesanan mereka datang, Jamal membuka percakapan.

"Temen lu ada masalah hidup apa sih?"

"Hah temen yang mana Bang?"

"Itu si Jaris. Songong gitu anaknya."

"Bang Tama? Nggak songong kali, lu belum kenal aja Bang."

"Tama?"

"Itu panggilan buat temen-temen yang udah deket aja."

"Dih, sok deket lu."

"Gue mah emang udah deket ya, kalo nggak mana berani gue panggil Bang Tama."

"Oh iya, udah deket ya, sampe diajakin pulang bareng gitu."

"Loh tau darimana?"

"Tadi kedengeran dari telpon lu." Jojo cuma terkekeh.

"Suka sama lu kali tu anak." Jamal tiba-tiba nyeletuk.

"Ngawur! Sembarangan. Gue bilangin ya, Bang Tama mah antriannya udah panjang, tinggal pilih."

Jamal nggak jawab, tapi ekspresi mukanya kaya meremehkan dan nggak percaya.

"Dibilangin nggak percaya, itu Bang, anak baru kontrakan, siapa namanya, hmmm-"

"Raka?"

"Nah iya Raka, pernah nembak Bang Tama, tapi ditolak, 'Kita kayaknya lebih baik temenan aja' Bang Tama bilang gitu katanya."

"'Temenan aja', basi banget deh." Jamal sinis.

"Kalau Bang Tama yang bilang nggak basi Bang, mereka beneran masih temenan dan nggak awkward."

"Emang udah pernah liat? Bisa ngomong gitu?"

"Bukan pernah lagi kali, sering. Orang Raka sering dateng ke sekre. Sebenernya mereka kalo diliat-liat ya udah kayak pacaran aja sih, cuma Bang Tama pasti bilang mereka cuma temen. Tapi emang dasarnya Bang Tama baik ke semua temen-temennya sih."

"Lu kayaknya nge-fans banget sama Tama Tama ini."

"Nggak ada alasan buat nggak nge-fans sama dia Bang." Jamal cuma bisa rolling eyes denger jawaban Jojo. 

Pas banget, bakso pesenan mereka udah dateng.

-

Setelah sempat ada drama karena Jamal skip 1 kali sesi latihan fisik, dan telat banget (yang harusnya bisa dikategorikan nggak dateng) di 1 kegiatan persiapan lainnya, akhirnya Jojo berhasil ngeyakinin Julian dan Tama bahwasanya abangnya adalah anak gym yang tidak diragukan kekuatan fisiknya dan waktu telat dateng itu karena udah ada jadwal manggung yang udah ada dari jauh jauh hari.

"Jojo, gue percaya sama lu ya, jadi please be responsible." Tama bilang gitu ke Jojo sambil nepuk pundaknya. Jojo yang denger agak deg deg an juga, tinggal 3 hari sebelum hari H.

-

Sesampainya di kontrakan, Jojo langsung ke kamar Jamal.

"Bang semua udah siap?"

"Udah nih." Jamal jawab sambil nunjukin tas carrier yang udah siap angkat sama sepatu hiking yang udah siap di sampingnya.

"Lu beneran mau ikut kan Bang?

"Kalo nggak mau gue ngapain ini barnag-barang udah siap di kamar gue, lu mikir deh."

"Lu kuat kan?"

"Bocah ngeremehin gue."

"Beneran Bang, ini gue yang dipertaruhkan disini."

"Lah kenapa jadi lu yang dipertaruhkan?"

"Lu itu sebenernya udah nggak boleh ikut Bang, soalnya udah skip 1 kali dan itu lu telat banget di kegiatan satunya, dateng pas udah bubar. Gue bujuk Bang Julian sama Bang Tama, dibolehin asal bisa tanggung jawab."

Jamal terdiam, memproses kalimat dari Jojo barusan.

"Iya adek Jojo tersayang, lu emang pernah liat gue nggak bertanggung jawab kapan sih? Kayak baru kenal kemarin aja."

Jojo nggak sadar langsung nafas lega.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mohon maaf jikalau ternyata timelinenya sedikit beda sama punya jeiowanlokal dan OrbitLokal, tapi karena di bio Jamal, Tama ini temen lamanya, dan posisi sekarang Jamal dan Tama udah kerja, jadi diasumsikan mereka kenal dari kuliah. Perkara kontrakan, jadi ceritanya disini, kontrakan masih sepi, Jamal sama Jojo itu penghuni veteran.
> 
> Mohon maaf tadinya mau oneshot, ternyata nggak bisa ...
> 
> Terus baru sadar, nama mereka Jaris, Jamal, Jojo, kenapa lucu banget sih ini anak 6p *nangis
> 
> \- by Ano


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Sabtu, hari H hiking tiba juga.

Jam 5.30, Jojo udah sampai sekre karena semua anggota harus briefing internal dulu.

“Selamat pagi semuanya.” Tama mulai briefing dengan suara serak karena masih pagi.

“Langsung aja ya, kemarin untuk pembagian kelompok tenda udah, sekarang kita bagi kelompok transportasi. Kita ada 21 peserta plus anggota, jadi 29 orang, ada 3 mobil, jadi ada 10, 10, 9 ya. Mobil 1, 10 orang, 7 peserta, 3 anggota, mobil 2, 10 orang, 7 peserta, 3 anggota, mobil 3, 10 orang, 7 peserta, 2 anggota, oke?” Semuanya ngangguk paham.

“Terus nanti buat kloter jalan, kita bagi juga jadi 3 ya, 7 orang per kloter, plus 2 anggota, penunjuk jalan sama di belakang, sweeping. 2 orang lagi nanti jalan duluan buat cek rute.”

“HT siap Jo?” Tanya Tama.

“Siap Bang.”

“Ok, good. Nanti tiap kloter pegang 1, khusus buat yang jalan duluan nanti pegang masing-masing. Jadi kita bawa 5 HT.”

Mereka lanjut final check ke masalah makanan, tenda, dan rencana-rencana cadangan jika ada hal-hal yang nggak diinginkan terjadi. Selesai briefing, mereka keluar dari sekre dan ternyata udah ada beberapa peserta yang datang padahal mereka diminta kumpul jam 7, tapi sekarang masih jam 6.30. Anggota mapala langsung nyebar, nyapa peserta yang udah ada sekadar untuk beramah tamah sambil cek perihal perlengkapan mereka.

-

Jam 7 pagi, Jamal udah sampai di depan sekre bareng sama peserta lain walaupun di lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam dia masih sedikit percaya dia ada di sini mau ikut hiking. Jojo yang liat abangnya dari kejauhan lambai-lambai tangan kea rah Jamal, Jamal bales pake senyum.

“Selamat pagi teman-teman. Apa kabar semuanya?” Julian mulai briefing pagi untuk ngumumin kelompok transportasi.

“Tolong diingat-ingat ya teman-teman. Sekarang juga saya bakal bagi nomor kontak anggota supaya nanti kalau ada apa-apa bisa langsung kontak aja.” Semua peserta reflek ngeluarin hp mereka masing-masing, Jamal juga nggak ketinggalan.

“Oke, boleh menuju ke mobil masing-masing ya, 10 menit lagi kita berangkat.”

-

Perjalanan dari sekre ke lokasi butuh waktu sekitar 2 jam aja. Jamal dapat jatah naik mobil 3, bareng 2 anggota mapala.

 _‘Siapa tadi ya nama mereka, hmmm, Tomi sama Lukman, gitu?’_ Jamal coba inget-inget nama mereka, dia nggak bisa tidur, jadi dia ngeliatin peserta lain yang sekarang udah pada tidur dan akhirnya dia ngeliatin jendela aja.

Jojo ada di mobil 2, Tama dan Julian ada di mobil 1.

“Tam, tidur sana, lu semalem begadang, kan?” Julian yang duduk di kursi depan bareng Tama dan supir membuka pembicaraan sambil nengok ke arah kursi penumpang di belakang buat nemuin semuanya pada merem nggak tau tidur beneran apa cuma merem aja.

“Santai.”

“Yakin lu mau yang di depan? Ntar naik turun lo, lu kuat? Udah gue sama Lukman aja ntar yang di depan, ya?.”

“Chill bro, lu kok jadi bawel sih? Kayak baru pertama kali aja.” Tama jawab sambil ketawa.

“Ya lu sih pake begadang segala tadi malem.”

“Udah tenang aja.”

Julian cuma bisa diem, susah emang ngebujuk kepala batu yang punya nama. Akhirnya Julian tidur aja.

Pepohonan udah makin banyak, kabut udah mulai kelihat, jalanan yang makin nanjak, tanda mereka udah hampir sampai di lokasi basecamp starting point sebelum jalan naik. Bener aja, nggak sampai 15 menit, mobil satu persatu udah sampai di parkiran sebuah rumah yang nantinya dijadikan basecamp mereka.

Jamal turun dari mobil, tarik nafas dalam-dalam, udah lama dia nggak ngerasain suasana kayak gini. Pohon-pohon tinggi, angin yang nggak kenceng tapi adem, nggak lupa jalan-jalan sama rumah di bawah yang keliatan dari tempat dia berdiri sekarang.

 _‘Suasananya nyaman banget’_ Jamal mejamin matanya biar lebih menghayati tapi tiba-tiba ada yang pukul punggungnya, ngganggu. Jamal nengok dan ternyata itu Jojo yang udah meringis di sampingnya.

“Gimana Bang? Enak kan?”

“Iya, suka banget gue sama suasananya, kenapa lu nggak bilang dari awal sih.”

“Makanya, kalau diajakin seorang Jojo, nurut aja. Ini belum ada apa-apanya Bang sama di atas nanti, tapi nggak mau spoiler ah, ntar rasain aja sendiri.” Jamal ketawa denger ocehan Jojo sampai tiba-tiba suara yang nggak asing manggil Jojo.

“Jojo!” Jojo langsung nengok kaget pas denger suara Tama manggil namanya, sedikit panik, Jojo langsung lari mendekat, Jamal jalan santai di belakang Jojo, mendekat ke tempat peserta pada duduk-duduk.

“E-eh iya, Bang? Sorry tadi-“

“Kenapa sorry? Cuma mau tanya HT ditaruh mana?” Tama senyum ngeliat Jojo yang mukanya udah panik.

“Oooh, sebentar gue ambilin Bang, di carrier gue.” Jojo lega, dia udah mikir mau dimarahin atau minimal ditegur gara-gara nggak stand by. Jojo buru-buru jalan ke tasnya yang ditaruh di teras basecamp.

Jojo balik bawa semua HT yang udah siap ke semua anggota yang sekarang lagi bikin lingkaran kecil buat briefing internal.

“Jul, schedule jalan peserta jam 1 siang ya?” Tama langsung mulai diskusi.

“Yap, gimana?”

“Majuin jadi jam 12 Jul, gue takut hujan.” Semua anggota reflek nengok ke arah langit, bener juga, sedikit mendung.

“Oke, copy.” Julian nggak protes, 3 tahun dia udah kenal Tama, dan dia akui firasat Tama itu tajam, nggak jarang beneran kejadian.

“Lukman siap jalan, 30 menit lagi?”

“Jalan sekarang juga udah siap Bang.” Lukman angkat jempol tangannya, Tama ketawa.

“Kita briefing ke peserta dulu, singkat aja, abis itu langsung bagiin makan siang, oke? Makin cepat selesai, makin cepat berangkat, makin bagus. Buat kelompok jalan langsung dipanggil sebelum jalan aja, biar kejutan.”

Mereka langsung bubar ke arah peserta, kasih instruksi kalau bakal ada briefing terakhir sebelum jalan. Semua udah mau berdiri baris, tapi nggak jadi.

“Udah, sambil duduk aja nggak apa-apa.” Suara Tama menghentikan niatan peserta buat berdiri. Briefing terakhir ini nggak kayak biasanya yang dipimpin Julian, tapi ini dipimpin langsung sama Tama.

“Gimana kabarnya teman-teman semua? Udah siap buat naik?” Semuanya teriak, antusias jawab. Kecuali Jamal yang duduk aja di belakang sambil merhatiin si ketua mapala. _‘Nggak sambil senyum sih, tapi nadanya ramah kayak di telponnya Jojo, nggak songong kayak pas pertama’_ Jamal komentar dalam hati.

“Himbauan terakhir aja ya, sebelum terlambat, yang emang bener-bener tekadnya belum bulat, bisa tinggal di basecamp ini aja, karena kalau udah ngelewati itu-“ Tama nunjuk gapura tanda area pendakian dimulai, peserta ikut liat ke arah tangan Tama nunjuk.

“-pilihannya cuma jalan terus.” Tama nggak sengaja liat mata Jamal yang ternyata dari tadi merhatiin Tama pas ngomong kalimat ini. Jamal yang ngerasa dari awal disindir terus sama idola adek kesayangannya ini nggak takut ditatap gitu, dia balik tatap Tama, sampai Tama lanjutin kalimat dia.

“Tapi saya yakin, kalian yang udah sampai sini pasti tekadnya udah bulat.” Tama senyum ngeliatin semua peserta kecuali Jamal.

“Oke, abis ini kita bagiin makan siang, temen-temen bisa ngaso dulu. Paham ya?” Semua peserta ngangguk-ngangguk.

“Kalau ada yang sakit, jangan dipaksain, jangan lupa berdoa, dan Selamat Mendaki!” Briefing dari Tomo ditutup dengan tepuk tangan dari peserta.

Jojo sama anggota lainnya udah mulai bagiin makan siang ke peserta waktu Tama sama Lukman jalan ke tempat carrier mereka dan cek tas mereka sekali lagi. Julian jalan di belakang mereka.

“Tam lu nggak makan dulu?”

“Gue bawa banyak coklat kok.”

“Lu belum sarapan, kan?”

“Nanti makan siang gue bawa aja, gue makan bareng Lukman di atas.”

“Emang dasar Jaris Batutama.” Tama sama Lukman ketawa denger Julian.

“Lukman HT oke?”

“Beres Bang.” Tama langsung ulurin tangannya ke arah Lukman, Lukman paham langsung salaman sama Tama.

“Kita berdoa dulu ya.” Lukman ngangguk, mereka berdua berdoa sambil salaman. Setelah 5 menit, mereka selesai dan siap buat jalan.

“Ijul hati-hati ya, inget makin cepat berangkat makin baik, jangan sampai lewat jam 12 ya.” Tama bilang sambil senyum-senyum nggodain Julian.

“Iya bawel! Lu yang hati-hati!” Tama ketawa.

“Yuk, Luk, berangkat?”

“Gas!”

Julian liatin punggung dua temennya yang udah mulai jalan ngelewatin gapura.

-

Peserta lagi pada sibuk makan siang, anggota mapala yang lain juga, mereka makan bareng, nyebar ke semua deket semua peserta. Jojo makan di deket Jamal, dia sedikit prihatin karena Jamal nggak keliatan kenal sama peserta lain.

“Kenalan sama yang lain kali Bang.” Kata Jojo sambil ngelahap makan siang.

“Iya, nanti juga kenal.” Jojo Cuma bisa geleng-geleng denger jawaban dari abangnya.

“Tapi tenang aja Bang, nanti kloter jalan lu sama gue.” Jojo bisik-bisik soalnya sebenernya ini masih rahasia dan peserta lain belum pada tau.

“Buruan abisin Bang, kita bentar lagi jalan.” Jojo yang makan siangnya udah abis langsung berdiri trus jalan kea rah anggota yang udah kumpul lagi.

“Sip, ini masih jam 11 siang, kita umumin aja ya, biar siap-siap yang udah mau jalan.” Yang lain setuju sama ide Julian. Julian langsung beraksi ngumumin pembagian kloter.

Jamal di kloter 3, bareng Junki sama Tomi dari anggota mapalanya. Bakalan berangkat terakhir. Nggak tau kenapa, jantung Jamal deg-degannya makin cepet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Friendship ya guys. Sekarang aja masih friends kan ya belum ada progress di local universe ;)
> 
> \- by Ano


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

Proses pendakian bakal ngelewatin 3 pos buat sampai ke lokasi dimana mereka bisa pasang tenda dan bermalam. Untuk pendaki pemula, buat sampai ke tempat itu, normalnya bakal makan waktu 4-5 jam, tapi buat yang udah berasa kayak taman belakang rumah aja, macam Tama sama Lukman, paling cepat mereka bisa sampai dalam 2.5 jam aja, 3 jam buat mereka itu udah lambat.

Lukman ini mahasiswa tahun kedua, tapi Tama banyak belajar dari dia, karena dia udah ikut organisasi pecinta alam dari SMA, sedangkan Tama baru gabung pas dia kuliah aja. Di organisasi mapala kampus, ada budaya nggak tertulis, kalau yang jalan di depan buka rute di pendakian terakhir tiap masa jabatan adalah kandidat kuat buat jadi ketua di periode berikutnya. Lukman juga gitu.

“Gimana Luk acaranya?” Tama buka tema, mereka udah jalan 30 menit sambil diem-dieman aja.

“Kita kurang orang nggak sih sebenernya Bang?” Tama senyum, emang nggak salah pilih dia jadi kandidat. Tama nggak jawab, mau denger pendapat Lukman lebih lanjut.

“Harusnya abis kloter terakhir ada 2 orang anggota stand by buat sweeping.”

“Good point. Tapi gimana lagi, gue udah tanya ke anggota mereka bener-bener lagi agenda penting yang nggak bisa ditinggalin.” Lukman ngangguk-ngangguk di belakang Tama.

“Makanya ntar abis sampe, kita langsung bikin tenda, lu stand by disana, gue turun buat sweeping.”

“Eh Bang, gue aja yang turun.” Lukman nggak enak, masak dia enak-enakan ngaso di tenda tapi seniornya turun lagi buat sweeping.

“Santai Luk, mumpung gue masih bisa naik turun begini. Tahun keempat gue nggak yakin masih bisa kesini lagi.” Tama ketawa getir, dia seneng banget naik gunung, tapi dia juga harus lulus kuliah.

“Okelah Bang, semangat skripsian! Tapi ntar update terus ya Bang, biar bisa mantau juga dari atas.”

“Sip. Thank you Luk.”

-

Jamal masih duduk di tempat dimana dia makan siang, masih duduk santai soalnya dia jalan terakhir. Dia perhatiin kloter 1 yang udah baris, siap jalan. Kloter 1 bakal ditemenin Julian di depan sama Nino di belakang, mahasiswa tingkat satu, seangkatan masuk mapala sama Jojo.

Kloter 2 yang udah duduk melingkar nunggu giliran jalan juga udah ditemenin 2 anggota mapala, Ozi yang bakal jalan di depan, mahasiswa tingkat satu juga, sama kayak Jojo sama Nino, terus di belakang nanti ada Tomi, temen seangkatan Lukman.

Kloter 3, di depan ada Chris, temen seangkatan Julian sama Tama, terus di belakang ada Jojo. Sambil bertopang dagu, Jamal ngerasa ada yang janggal, _‘Kok kurang dua ya.’_ ~~Maksudnya Jaris mana?~~

Jam 11.30, kloter pertama udah jalan, selang 15 menit, kloter 2 jalan.

Jamal mulai sedikit ngeregangin tangan sama kakinya biar nggak kaku, tas carrier juga udah pas di punggungnya. Akhirnya suara Chris terdengar menandakan kalau kloter 3 bakal berangkat.

"Teman-teman, semua sehat kan? Nggak ada yang sakit?" Semua peserta geleng-geleng kepala.

"Oke, sebelum berangkat kita berdoa dulu." Hening sesaat, wajah-wajah tegang yang nggak bisa disembunyikan nunduk dan berdoa. Setelah sekitar 5 menit, mereka selesai dan udah berdiri sesuai dengan barisan yang tadi udah diumumin. Jojo ada di paling belakang dan di depannya ada Jamal. Rombongan mereka ini isinya cowok semua, soalnya peserta cewek yang cuma 5 orang udah jalan duluan di kloter 1.

20 menit pertama, masih terdengar gelak tawa seru anak-anak kloter 3 yang mulai jalan.

40 menit masih kedengeran satu dua orang ketawa.

60 menit jalan, suasan kloter mulai sepi, cuma satu dua orang ngobrol singkat.

"Temen-temen please ya nggak usah gengsi, kalau misal memang capek bilang aja, kita istirahat." Chris bilang gitu sambil nengok ke belakang sebentar tapi tetep jalan.

"Tapi kalau memang masih bisa lanjut, kita jalan terus ya, 30 menit lagi kita bakal sampai ke pos 1, trus kita bisa istirahat di sana." Chris nambahin.

"Bang, lu oke, kan?" Jojo tanya dari belakang Jamal. Jojo perhatiin langkah Jamal ini udah mulai sedikit melambat.

"Oke, cuma tadi pas awal nanjak banget ya, rada kenceng aja ni betis."

"Mau berhenti dulu? Gue bawa salonpas."

"Udah nggak apa, nanti di pos aja."

"Masih setengah jam lagi lo."

"Iya, santai." Jojo nggak bisa maksa, Jamal masih lanjut jalan tanpa ngomong apa-apa lagi.

Jalan udah nggak curam banget dan pohon-pohon udah mulai merenggang, dari tempat mereka jalan, mereka udah bisa liat 1 gazebo kecil dan tanah datar yang lumayan luas buat istirahat yang tandanya mereka udah sampai di pos 1.

"Oke, kita istirahat 10 menit aja ya." Abis ngomong gitu, Chris langsung ngecek kloter 1 dan 2 lewat HT. Jojo langsung ngedeketin Jamal, nurunin tasnya dan ngeluarin kotak P3K.

"Kaki mana yang sakit Bang?" Jojo tanya sambil keluarin salonpas dari kotak.

"Gue perhatiin, selama kenal, baru kali ini lu perhatian banget gini sama gue Jo." Jamal ketawa, ngambil salonpas dari tangannya Jojo.

"Yee, lu kalo nggak bisa jalan, nggak ada yang bisa ngangkat soalnya. Badan segede gaban gitu." Masih ketawa, sekarang Jamal udah nempelin salonpas di betis kakinya, kanan sama kiri, lengkap.

"Iya, iya, tadi masih kaget aja sih, ini udah mulai kebiasa kok Dek Jojo." Jamal berdiri trus ngusak rambut Jojo sambil naroh salonpas sisa di atas kepalanya Jojo.

"Gitu dong, buktikan lu ngegym tiada akhir itu ada manfaatnya." Jojo mencibir ke arah Jamal yang udah jalan ke arah rombongan yang udah siap jalan lagi.

"Lanjut lagi kita?"

"Lanjuuut." Peserta masih semangat abis dikasih istirahat.

-

Jam 1 siang, Tama sama Lukman udah bongkar carrier mereka terus buat tenda di lokasi yang emang bakalan jadi tempat rombongan menginap. Nggak sampai 30 menit, tenda udah siap dihuni. Tama udah siap-siap ngeluarin ransel yang lebih kecil dari carriernya buat dibawa turun lagi. Lukman yang liat ini udah tau pasti Tama bakalan langsung turun, tapi dia tidak bisa membiarkan itu terjadi. Lukman langsung berdiri nutupin akses jalan Tama.

"Bang, lu harus makan dulu." Tama yang lagi fokus sama tasnya nengok ke Lukman.

"Oiya." Tama ketawa terus keluarin makan siang yang udah dibawa dari basecamp. Mereka makan di teras tenda.

"Lu semangat banget sih udah mau turun aja Bang, selonjoran dulu lah bentar. Gue abis kontak Bang Ijul, Bang Chris, sama Tomi, masih aman kok. Cewek-cewek juga masih pada kuat." Tama nggak jawab apa-apa, cuma senyum aja sambil mulai makan siangnya, tapi pikirannya kemana-mana. Sambil ngunyah makanan, Tama mikir _'Iya ya, kenapa kok kayaknya gue semangat banget dan pengen buru-buru turun lagi?'_ Tapi Tama juga nggak tau jawabannya apa.

Suapan terakhir makan siang udah masuk ke mulut Tama, sambil beres-beres alat makan mereka mulai denger ada rintik-rintik hujan.

"Eh beneran hujan Bang, gimana?" Lukman yang juga sadar hujan udah mulai turun nanya ke Tama buat tindakan selanjutnya. Tama ulurin tangannya ke luar tenda, ngerasain air hujan yang kena tangannya.

"Masih ringan sih Luk, di bawah juga belum tentu hujan. Jadi kita stick to the plan dulu. Coba cek Ijul, Chris, sama Tomi, mereka kehujanan apa nggak. Gue jalan sekarang, nanti kabarin gue kalo lu udah dapet kabar dari semua kloter." Tama kasih instruksi ke Lukman sambil pake lagi topinya yang tadi dia lepas, sama pake jaket waterproofing yang udah dia keluarin dari tasnya dan gendong tas ranselnya.

Belum sempat jawab Lukman jawab, Tama udah selesai pasang sepatu dan jalan menjauhi tenda buat turun.

"Hati-hati, Bang!" Lukman cuma bisa teriak, nggak tau Tama denger apa nggak dan mulai cek keadaan tiap kloter.

"Halo Bang Julian, cek!"

-

Nggak lama setelah Tama turun, dia ketemu sama Julian di rute menuju pos 3.

"Gimana Jul? Kehujanan nggak?"

"Aman. Tadi kena gerimis, tapi sebentar doang." Julian berhenti, trus kasih aba-aba ke Nino biar gantian di depan dan jalan duluan dan Julian bakal nyusul. Nino paham langsung maju dan ajak kloter 1 jalan, Julian masih diskusi sama Tama.

"2 cewek sisanya mana?"

"Tuker ke kloter 2, tadi butuh istirahat lama, jadi tukeran."

"Oke, sip, udah lanjutin, jangan nggak ada yang jaga di belakang gitu." Tama nunjuk barisan jalan kloter 1 sambil udah balik badan mau jalan turun lagi.

"Lu udah makan belom?" Tama yang belum sempet ngelangkah berhenti terus liatin Julian.

"Sudah kenyang Bapak Ijul. Tanya Lukman kalo nggak percaya." Tama meringis sambil nepuk nepuk perutnya dan udah jalan turun ninggalin Julian yang cuma bisa geleng-geleng ngeliatin punggung temennya yang sekarang udah setengah lari.

"Nggak usah lari! Hati-hati!" Julian teriak sebelum balik ngejar kloter 1 yang belum jauh. Tama ketawa.

Tama yang nggak ngedengerin Julian, masih setengah lari pas dia ketemu sama Ozi.

"Eh Bang, udah sampe sini lagi aja?" Tama senyum sebelum jawab.

"Iya. Gimana kehujanan nggak?"

"Nggak Bang, mendung doang tadi." Ozi jawab, sambil berhenti, semua kloter 2 otomatis berhenti juga. Tama merhatiin peserta di kloter 2, kok berkurang 1.

"Kok kurang satu kemana Zi?"

"Eh, itu, dia gabung kloter 3 Bang, tadi butuh istirahat lama, terus pas banget Bang Chris nyampe, kata Bang Chris kloter 2 jalan duluan aja biar yang ketinggalan bareng dia. Sekarang masih di pos 2."

"Nggak sakit kan tapi?"

"Kecapekan aja Bang kayaknya."

"Oke. Udah lanjut aja, takutnya hujan, tadi di atas udah gerimis soalnya."

"Siap Bang." Kloter 2 langsung jalan lagi di belakang Ozi. Tama berdiri merhatiin sampe kloter 2 jalan jauh.

Di pos 2 nggak ada gazebo kayak di pos 1. Pos 2 itu kayak lapangan rumput aja, nggak ada pohon juga. Dari atas Tama udah bisa lihat rombongan kloter 3 yang lagi siap-siap jalan lagi.

"Aman Chris?" Chris yang lagi minum kaget ditepuk pundaknya sama Tama. Untung nggak keselek.

"Ebuset bocah udah sampe sini aja." Tama ketawa, Chris nutup botol minumnya terus naroh balik ke tasnya.

"Gimana, nambah personil ya kata Ozi?"

"Iya, tadi kecapekan banget, tapi gue tanyain masih kuat kok, emang perlu istirahat rada lama aja tadi."

"Sip, ini udah mau jalan lagi?"

"Yoi, udah lumayan lama disini, keburu pada dingin lagi." Tama merhatiin semua peserta dan ngeliat Jojo sama Jamal lagi ngobrol seru membelakangi mereka.

"Yaudah jalan, gue di belakang." Chris ngangguk sambil ngajak kloter 3 buat jalan lagi. Jamal sama Jojo yang denger langsung berbalik terus siap-siap masuk barisan pas kaget udah ada Tama disana.

"Eh Bang!" Jojo cuma bisa bilang itu, nggak tau mau komentar apa lagi. Tama senyum ke Jojo sambil jalan ngelewatin Jamal buat nyamperin Jojo terus jalan bareng Jojo di belakang.

"Gimana, aman Jo?" Mereka udah mulai jalan naik lagi.

"Aman Bang. Btw perasaan tadi lu nggak pake jaket Bang?"

"Iya, tadi di atas gerimis. Lu bawa jas hujan kan?"

"Bawa kok, jaket waterproof juga bawa."

"Bagus." Tama balik fokus jalan lagi sampai tiba-tiba dia berhenti terus merhatiin ke depan, dia liat tasnya Jamal yang miring dan bikin Jamal selalu ngebenerin posisi tasnya yang otomatis bikin jalannya lebih lambat. Jojo yang liat Tama berhenti ikutan berhenti.

"Bentar deh." Walaupun nggak tau ada apa, tapi Jamal yang jalan di depan Tama ikutan berhenti gara-gara denger itu terus nengok ke arah Jojo sama Tama.

"Tasnya kok kayaknya berat banget terus miring gitu." Tama sekarang udah pegang tasnya Jamal dan ngangkat sedikit buat ngerasain beban tasnya Jamal.

"Eh, nggak kok, ini biasa aja." Jamal jawab ala kadarnya. Rombongan kloter ketiga tetep jalan maju dan mulai menjauh dari lokasi mereka berhenti.

"Jojo lu jalan duluan aja, itu yang paling belakang nggak ada yang jagain. Kayaknya harus bongkar muatan dulu ini tasnya abang lu." Jojo liatin Jamal, tasnya Jamal, Tama, balik lagi ke Jamal muter gitu terus sambil masih berdiri di tempat. Tama udah suruh Jamal nurunin tasnya, Jamal nurut. Tama udah mau mulai buka tasnya Jamal pas dia nengok dan liat Jojo masih berdiri di sana.

"Gimana Jo? Apa gue yang naik duluan, lu bantuin abang lu packing ulang?" Jojo kaget terus sadar dia disuruh jaga di belakang kloter yang udah jalan di depannya.

"E-eh, nggak Bang, gue jalan duluan kalo gitu. Hati-hati ya Bang."

"Lu juga hati-hati." Tama liatin Jojo sampai Jojo hilang dari pandangan.

Tama balik fokus ke tas Jamal.

"Lu kalo ada masalah sama gue bilang, nggak usah bawa-bawa Jojo." Tama yang lagi buka resleting tas Jamal, berhenti, terus natap mata Jamal, Jamal juga natap balik Tama, tapi Tama nggak jawab apa-apa dan lanjut proses bongkar tas Jamal. Pas buka resleting atas, Tama kaget langsung liat ada 6 botol air minum yang ditaruh di bagian atas.

"Ngapain bawa air banyak banget?" Tama nanya sambil ngeluarin botol-botol air minum itu dari tasnya Jamal.

"Kan cuma disuruh bawa 2, maksimal 3." Belum sempet Jamal jawab, Tama udah nambahin. Tama langsung copot tas ranselnya, keluarin kotak P3K yang ada di dalem terus masukin 4 botol air minum itu ke tasnya.

"Itu tadi punya cewek yang ketinggalan kloter jalan, dan yang 3 punya gue." Jamal berusaha ngambil 1 botol terakhir yang mau dimasukkin Tama ke tasnya tapi terlambat, botol terakhir udah masuk.

"Kenapa lu yang bawa bukan anggota?" Tama sekarang natap Jamal tegas, Jamal sebaiknya kasih alasan bagus biar anggota mapala nggak kena semprot.

"Tadi ini udah dibagi, nggak ada space lagi di tas anggota, di tas gue masih ada space kosong, jadi gue bawa aja." Tama diem, sambil masukin lagi kotak P3K ke ranselnya terus mindahin botol minum sisa yang masih ada di tasnya Jamal ke bagian samping tasnya Jamal.

"Lain kali, kalau bawa barang berat, taruh di bagian paling bawah, apa di samping, jangan di atas." Tama bilang gitu sambil nutup resleting tas Jamal terus berdiri dan siap-siap buat jalan lagi. Jamal juga buru-buru berdiri dan gendong tas carriernya yang sekarang jauh lebih nyaman dan sedikit lebih ringan. Abis Jamal beres gendong tasnya, Jamal berdiri bingung soalnya Tama diem aja. Dua detik mereka cuma berdiri sambil liat-liatan.

"Lu jalan duluan, itu tinggal ikutin jalan yang udah ada aja Bang." Mata Jamal melebar, kaget, ini pertama kalinya Tama manggil dia sejak pertama mereka ketemu.

"Jamal. Panggil Jamal aja."

"Lu lebih tua, kan?" Tama kasih gestur ke Jamal buat jalan duluan, Jamal nurut dan mulai jalan di depan Tama.

"Eh, iya sih."

"Hati-hati jalannya rada licin, tapi jangan sembarang pegang ran-"

"Ouch!"

"-ting soalnya ada yang berduri..." Belum selesai Tama ngomong, tangan Jamal udah kena duri ranting pas dia cari pegangan gara-gara mau kepeleset. Tangan kiri Jamal berdarah dan mereka yang belum sampai 5 menit jalan terpaksa harus berhenti lagi.

"Lu gapapa Bang?" Tama jalan ke arah Jamal, ngeliat telapak tangan kiri Jamal yang berdarah dan masih ada duri disana.

"Gapapa, tapi kayaknya butuh plester." Jamal jawab sambil coba nyabutin duri-duri yang di tangannya. Tama udah sibuk buka tas ranselnya lagi buat ambil obat.

"Sini tangannya." Tama bilang masih sambil nunduk fokus ke kotak P3K nya nyari obat sama plester. Abis beres siapin obat, Tama liat ke arah Jamal yang masih sibuk ngeliatin tangannya sendiri.

"Sini tangannya!" Tama ngulangin kalimatnya pake suara yang lebih keras sambil ngejulurin tangannya. Jamal nengok, ngeliatin Tama, terus ke tangan Tama yang udah deket sama tangannya yang luka, pas tiba-tiba tangannya ditarik sama Tama.

Tama nggak bilang apa-apa, dia langsung ngebersihin luka Jamal, terus tiba-tiba genggaman tangan Tama makin kuat di tangan Jamal.

"Tahan sedikit ya kalo perih." Tama netesin betadine ke luka Jamal, Jamal meringis. Bener aja, perih banget, Jamal reflek mau tarik tangannya tapi tangan Jamal nggak bisa gerak soalnya Tama pegang tangan Jamal kuat banget.

"Sabar Bang, sebentar aja kok perihnya." Tama yang ngerasa Jamal udah mau narik tangannya reflek niupin luka Jamal biar nggak kerasa perih banget sambil buka plester yang udah disiapin. Muka Jamal merah dan untungnya Tama lagi nunduk fokus ke lukanya Jamal. Jamal nggak biasa diperhatiin.

Plester udah nempel, tandanya luka udah selesai ditangani. Sebelum masukin kotak P3Knya ke ransel, Tama keluarin 1 pack plester yang masih utuh.

"Ini Bang, buat ganti. Sini gue masukin ke tas lu." Jamal belum jawab apa-apa pas Tama udah di belakangnya dan buka resleting kantong kecil yang ada di bagian atas tasnya Jamal.

"Gue taroh di kantong kecil atas, ya."

"Ah, oke, makasih."

"Oh iya, ini." Jamal yang udah mau jalan lagi nengok ke Tama yang sekarang lagi ngeluarin tongkat lipat yang ada di slot samping tasnya. Jamal ngeliatin tongkat yang tadinya dilipat bisa jadi tongkat panjang.

"Pake ini aja, jangan asal pegang ranting apa akar." Tama nyodorin tongkat itu ke Jamal.

"Loh nanti lu pake apa?"

"Lu lebih perlu." Tama nyodorin tongkat lebih deket lagi ke Jamal. Jamal ambil tongkat itu dan coba pake buat jalan.

"Thanks, Jaris." Jamal bilang pas dia udah mulai jalan lagi di depan Tama.

"No problem."

"Dan gue nggak ada masalah apa-apa kok sama lu, Bang." Jamal berhenti sebentar, tapi terus lanjut jalan, nggak kasih tanggapan apa-apa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jaris, Jaris, kaku banget kayak kanebo kering.
> 
> \- by Ano


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

Kloter 3 udah sampai di pos 3. Selagi Chris ngobrol sama anggota lain di HT, Jojo celingukan cari abangnya yang belum keliatan. Dia bingung, mau turun apa tunggu aja disini, toh Jamal jalan sama Tama jadi pasti aman. Tapi Jojo tetep gelisah. Akhirnya dia nanya ke Chris.

"Bang, kita istirahat berapa lama disini?"

"Emm, bolehlah rada santai, 15-20 menit, Julian udah nyampe di camp dan nggak hujan."

"Gue boleh turun sebentar ya Bang? Itu Bang Tama sama abang gue belum nyampe." Jojo ngejelasin dengan nada rada panik.

"Nggak usah repot-repot Jo."

"Eh iya sih, dia udah bareng Bang Tama jadi pasti aman tapi-" kalimat Jojo dipotong sama Chris.

"Itu lo udah nyampe." Chris nunjuk Jamal sama Tama yang baru keliatan kepalanya. Jojo ikutan nengok, terus reflek jalan ngedeketin mereka.

Jamal yang liat Jojo jalan mendekat reflek lambaiin tangan kirinya, soalnya tangan kanannya dia pake pegang tongkat. Jojo yang sadar ada plester di telapak tangan Jamal langsung tangkep tangannya Jamal trus membombardir Jamal dengan pertanyaan.

"Ini kenapa Bang? Luka gara-gara apa? Parah nggak? Sakit nggak?"

"Satu-satu kali Jo nanyanya." Jamal ketawa. Tama yang masih jalan di belakang Jamal langsung jalan ke arah Chris pas Jojo mendekat tanpa ngomong apa-apa, terus berdiri di samping Chris yang lagi minum, Tama juga ikutan minum.

"Mesra banget dah tu bocah berdua." Tama hampir keselek denger Chris bilang gini tapi untungnya dia masih bisa kontrol mukanya biar tetep kalem. Chris sekarang ngeliatin Jojo yang masih ngeliatin luka di tangan Jamal tapi udah sambil ketawa-tawa. Tama ikutan ngeliatin juga.

"Tadi Jojo juga udah panik mau nyusulin lu berdua turun soalnya nggak nyampe-nyampe." Mereka berdua masih menyaksikan reuni mengharukan abang adek yang cuma baru kepisah nggak ada 1 jam.

"Biasa. Ranjau duri." Tama ngejelasin kenapa mereka jalan sedikit lebih lama. Chris ngangguk paham.

"Mereka pacaran kali, ya? Lengket banget gitu." Chris nyeletuk aja, nggak merhatiin Tama yang udah nengok ke Chris dengan tatapan penuh tanya tapi cuma sebentar terus balik merhatiin mereka berdua.

"Nggak tau," jawab Tama asal-asalan. Terus nggak berapa lama Tama nambahin.

"Tukeran ya, gue yang di depan." Chris cuma kasih jempol sambil ngangguk-ngangguk soalnya dia sekarang lagi ngunyah coklatnya Tama.

20 menit udah beres, saatnya lanjut jalan. Mereka udah berdiri bikin barisan dan mulai jalan. Jamal celingukan cari anggota yang harusnya jalan bareng dia sama Jojo di belakang sampai dia lihat Chris jalan mendekat.

"Loh Bang Chris?" Layaknya Jama, Jojo juga kaget kenapa Chris yang ke belakang bukan Tama.

"Yo! Yuk jalan, gue jalan di rada belakang deh." Chris masih jalan terus agak jauh di belakang mereka.

Jamal sama Jojo mau nggak mau lanjut jalan juga.

-

Jam 17.25, dengan sampainya kloter 3 di camp, menandakan semua peserta sudah sampai di camp tempat mereka bakal nginep. Tenda juga udah berdiri semua, peserta sama panitia udah ke tendanya masing-masing buat bongkar muatan. Suasana cerah nggak kayak beberapa jam yang lalu, mendung udah ilang, warna jingga langit terbenam juga keliatan. Peserta udah fokus sama kesibukannya masing-masing. Ada yang hunting foto, ada yang duduk nungguin momen matahari terbenam, ada yang udah nyiapin bahan makanan buat makan malam, dan ada juga yang tidur karena kecapekan.

Di sore yang cerah begini, Tama jadi golongan yang menantikan matahari terbenam. Walaupun ini bukan yang pertama kali, tapi Tama selalu pengen liatin ulang fenomena alam yang setiap hari terjadi ini dari tempat yang istimewa buat Tama, dari gunung. Tama pasti cari lokasi yang nggak ramai, duduk di batu, atau di balik pohon, apa asal duduk di rumput aja, yang penting tempat dimana matahari kelihatan, sambil makan coklat bar yang nggak pernah lupa dia bawa setiap naik gunung.

"Bang Tama ngapain tuh Bang?" Ozi nanya ke Julian. Mereka lagi nata bahan makanan buat makan malam, sama Jojo juga. Julian nengok ke arah telunjuk Ozi terus balik lagi fokus ke bahan makanan.

"Udah biarin aja, lagi bertapa." Julian ketawa, Ozi sama Jojo ikutan ketawa. Buat temen Tama yang udah sering naik bareng, udah nggak asing lagi kalau liat Tama begitu. Emang Tama orangnya suka sentimentil. Menghargai momen momen seperti itu. Tapi buat angkatan tahun pertama mapala yang belum ada 1 tahun kenal Tama wajar aja mereka bingung.

Jamal yang udah beres bongkar tasnya sekarang bingung mau ngapain, dia di tenda sendiri, temen-temen setenda udah pada beredar, Jojo juga lagi sibuk sama anggota yang lain, sampai nggak sengaja dia liat tongkat yang tergeletak di teras tenda. Tongkatnya Tama yang dipinjemin ke Jamal buat jalan. Jamal langsung keluar tenda ambil tongkat itu terus pakai sepatunya. Sambil jalan dia ngelipet tongkat yang dia bawa sampe jadi pendek lagi dan nyariin si empunya yang nggak ada dimana-mana, sampai dia lewat tenda yang disana lagi ada anggota mapala yang baru aja beres nyiapin bahan makanan buat makan malam. Jojo yang baru aja keluar terus berdiri kaget liat Jamal udah disana.

"Mau kemana Bang?" Tanya Jojo.

"Ketua lu mana?" Jojo nggak jawab tapi Jojo mengerutkan jidatnya, bingung.

"Ini mau balikin tongkatnya," belum sempet Jojo jawab, Jamal udah ngejelasin alasannya.

"Oooh, ono noh." Jojo nunjuk ke sebuah batu di belakang Jamal yang di atasnya udah ada satu orang duduk sila beneran persis orang bertapa. Jamal liatin orang itu dari belakang.

"Dah gue balik tenda dulu ya Bang." Jamal kaget terus nengok ke Jojo yang udah jalan ninggalin Jamal.

"Oke, thanks."

Jamal jalan mendekat ke arah batu, sore udah makin gelap, tinggal menghitung menit aja matahari udah bakal ilang dari pandangan. Tama udah dapet posisi yang pas buat liat momen itu sambil buka coklat kesukaannya dan mulai makan.

"Jaris." Tama yang lagi ngunyah coklat kaget terus nengok ke arah sumber suara, dan makin kaget liat Jamal udah berdiri disana sambil nyodorin tongkatnya yang udah dilipet balik ke Tama. Abis ngeliat Jamal, dia ngeliatin tongkat yang dipegang Jamal, terus tiba-tiba dia keinget sesuatu, dia balik menatap ke depan ke arah matahari yang sekarang udah ilang, bahunya langsung sedikit turun. Jamal yang liat itu bingung, ikutan ngeliatin ke arah pandangan Tama, dimana masih ada semburat sisa jingga yang mulai hilang perlahan-lahan dimakan malam. Nggak tau harus gimana, akhirnya Jamal buka suara.

"Ini gue balikin tongkat lu, makasih banget, sangat membantu." Tama loncat dari batu terus ngebersihin celananya dari debu sambil jawab tanpa ngelihat ke arah Jamal.

"Bawa aja dulu, lebih butuh lagi pas turun." Tama gigit lagi coklat yang ada di tangannya. Sambil masih sibuk tepuk-tepuk celanannya.

"Gue turun pake kayu aja, tadi kata Joj-"

"Oke." Jamal kaget pas Tama potong kalimatnya dan udah berdiri di depan Jamal terus ambil tongkat dari tangan Jamal dan lanjut jalan ngelewatin Jamal.

 _'Kayak gini dia bilang nggak ada masalah sama gue?'_ Jamal beneran nggak ngerti sama apa yang ada di kepala ketua mapala yang dari tadi nggak berhenti ngunyah coklat itu.

"Buruan balik tenda, udah mulai malem." Tama bilang gitu tanpa nengok ataupun berhenti dari jalan. Jamal ikutan jalan ngeliatin punggung itu pas mereka kepisah jalan soalnya mereka ada di tenda yang berbeda.

-

Pukul 4.00, geliat pergerakan manusia udah mulai terlihat dari area camp Tama dan rombongan. Kelap kelip lampu senter yang mulai disiapkan sebagai penerang buat jalan menuju puncak menghiasi suasana tenda pagi itu. Semua peserta udah dikasih tau, buat yang pengen naik ke puncak dan liat sunrise di puncak, jam 4 pagi udah harus siap jalan, karena buat sampai ke puncak butuh waktu paling lambat 1 jam dan jadwal matahari terbit hari itu adalah jam 5.30. Buat jalan ke puncak, peserta nggak dibagi jadi kloter, tapi langsung gabung jadi 1 barisan dengan anggota yang ada di tengah-tengah mereka. Di depan bakal dipimpin sama Nino, di tengah ada Lukman sama Ozi, dan di belakang ada Jojo sama Tomi. Julian sama Chris bilang bakal jaga tenda aja, tapi sekarang mereka lagi sibuk cari lokasi jauh buat keperluan sanitasi. Jadi Tama bakal tinggal dulu sampai mereka berdua balik.

Dari 21 peserta, 3 orang nggak ikut naik, 2 orang nggak naik karena nggak enak badan, dan 1 orang lagi adalah Jamal, yang masih ngantuk banget. Sebelum berangkat, Jojo udah datengin tenda Jamal buat ngebangunin.

"Bang ayo udah mau naik nih. Bangun woy."

"Tinggal aja Jo ntar nyusul."

"Nyusul-nyusul emang lu tau jalannya?"

"Udah sana hush hush." Jamal bilang gini sambil masih setengah ngimpi.

"Duh Bang ayolah bangun!" Jojo sekarang udah mukulin badan Jamal tapi Jamal malah keliatan makin pules tidurnya sampai Jojo denger samar-samar suara Tama dari luar.

"Tomi lu sendirian aja di belakang?" Jojo yang denger buru-buru mukul Jamal untuk yang terkahir sebelum keluar tenda sambil teriak.

"Lu tinggal sendirian lo Bang!" Jamal langsung melek. Semua rasa ngantuknya hilang seketika pas dia denger kalimat terkahir dari Jojo yang udah lari ke arah Tama yang lagi berdiri sama Tomi. Jamal langsung duduk, ngumpulin semua kesadarannya.

Rombongan di luar yang tadinya masih berisik mulai tenang, bukan mereka diem tapi karena mereka udah mulai jalan menjauh. Jamal mulai panik, gimana kalo dia beneran tinggal sendirian? Apa lebih baik dia di tenda aja lanjut tidur? Tapi Jamal penasaran sama puncak, dan pengen liat matahari terbit juga yang selalu diceritain Jojo. Akhirnya Jamal memutuskan untuk coba nyusul rombongan aja. Dia keluar dari kantong tidurnya dan siap-siap.

Jauh dari tenda Julian sama Chris udah balik dari apapun keperluan yang perlu mereka lakukan.

"Lah Tam, ngapain lu di sini?" Julian tanya sambil jalan menuju tendanya.

"Nungguin tenda lah."

"Udah sana jalan." Chris nimpalin dari belakang Julian.

"Apa gue disini aja ya."

"Nggak usah aneh-aneh lah." Chris sama Julian ngomong gitu barengan, Tama ketawa. Nggak ada di kamus mereka cerita Tama nggak jalan ke puncak, mau hujan badai, sendirian pun, setiap naik gunung, Tama pasti ke puncak, apapun yang terjadi.

"Oke kalo gitu, gue duluan ya!" Tama langsung puter balik ke arah rute puncak. Chris yang udah sampai tendanya langsung masuk dan tidur. Julian yang baru buka pintu tenda kaget di dalem ada Jamal yang lagi siap-siap buat jalan.

"Loh Bang?"

"Gue ketinggalan rombongan kayaknya Jul." Jamal jawab sambil jalan keluar terus pakai sepatu. Mereka udah akrab gara-gara setenda dan semalem udah seru-seruan masak bareng.

"Lu buruan jalan aja Bang, tadi Tama belum jauh, lu ikutin dia aja." Jamal asal denger aja sambil keluar tenda, dari sana dia masih bisa liat punggung Tama yang udah jalan agak jauh.

"Oke thanks Jul."

"Hati-hati Bang!" Julian ikutin Jamal keluar tenda mastiin Jamal ngikutin Tama. Pas Jamal udah jalan di belakang Tama, baru Julian bisa tidur lagi dengan tenang.

Jamal setengah lari ke belakang Tama setelah Julian konfirm kalau yang lagi jalan itu beneran Tama.

Tama yang lagi jalan ngerasa ada orang yang lari mendekat tapi tiba-tiba melambat dan jalan di belakang dia. Seinget Tama, peserta udah nggak ada lagi yang mau ikut, jadi ini yang di belakang dia siapa? Tama yang penasaran tiba-tiba balik badan dan Jamal yang lagi jalan sambil ngeliat ke bawah soalnya takut kepeleset nubruk Tama soalnya dia nggak tau orang yang di depannya itu tiba-tiba berhenti.

"Aduh!" Berdua bareng bilang gini pas jidat Tama kena headlamp nya Jamal yang lagi nunduk dan Jamal kaget. Tama yang silau kena sinar dari headlampnya Jamal langsung ngarahin senter yang dia pegang ke arah wajah orang di depannya.

"Ini gue. Gue, Jamal." Jamal bilang gitu sambil merem soalnya matanya pedes diserang cahaya senter Tama. Tama langsung turunin senternya ke bawah terus ngusap-usap jidatnya sendiri yang abis kejedot dan masih sedikit sakit.

"Lu nggak apa-apa kan?" Jamal sadar tadi jidat tama kena headlampnya.

"Kata Jojo lu nggak ikut?" Alih-alih jawab, Tama malah balik nanya.

"Telat bangun aja, terus tadi kata Julian gue bisa ke puncak soalnya ada lu yang baru aja jalan jadi nggak jalan sendiri."

"Oke." Sambil jawab, Tama balik badan dan mau jalan tapi bahunya di tahan dari belakang dan badannya dipaksa putar balik lagi.

"Itu beneran nggak apa-apa?" Jamal nunjuk jidat Tama.

"Nggak apa-apa, nggak benjol kok, kaget aja tadi." Jamal nggak sadar, tangannya masih di pundak Tama.

"Syukur deh."

Tama masih nungguin Jamal buat ngelepasin tangannya dari pundaknya, tapi karena setelah beberapa saat nggak ada tanda-tanda tangan Jamal bakal bergerak, mau nggak mau dia harus ngomong.

"Btw kita harus lanjut jalan biar bisa kejar sunrise."

"E-eh iya, sorry." Jamal langsung lepasin tangannya dari pundak Tama. Tama putar balik langsung jalan di depan Jamal.

"Gue nggak disuruh jalan di depan lagi nih?" Jamal nyeletuk sambil tetep lanjut jalan di belakang Tama.

"Gelap."

Suhu pagi itu hampir 2 derajat celcius tapi nggak tau kenapa Tama ngerasa wajahnya anget.


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

Mereka lanjut jalan dalam diam sampai tiba-tiba mereka denger sesuatu.

"Laper Bang?" Tama nanya tanpa noleh ke arah Jamal dan masih tetep lanjut jalan.

"Dikit, kebiasaan ni, kalo melek harus diisi, tadi lupa soalnya buru-buru."

"Emang nggak makan malam?" Tas kecil yang Tama pake udah dibuka dan isinya udah diobrak abrik sama yang punya.

"Makan kok, emang dasar perut gue aja banyak makannya." Jamal ketawa sendiri, soalnya emang bener, dia makannya banyak, yah badannya gede gitu.

Terus tiba-tiba Tama balik badan tapi sekarang Jamal bisa ngerem dan nggak nubruk Tama kayak tadi.

"Nih, buat ganjel." Satu bar coklat yang masih utuh disodorin ke Jamal.

"Eh? Banyak banget. Gue sepotek aja, jangan buat gue semua." Jamal nggak nolak, soalnya dia emang laper. Dia ambil coklat itu dari Tama terus udah mau patahin jadi 2.

"Kalo kebanyakan simpen aja buat ntar, gue masih ada banyak." Tama langsung puter balik lagi lanjut jalan.

"Sebenernya gue nggak gitu suka manis sih, tapi okelah." Jamal kupas coklat itu sambil jalan.

"Itu dark coklat kok." Tama nyeletuk dari depan, Jamal ketawa.

"Thanks ya!"

Nggak ada jawaban, cuma angin yang makin kenceng mereka rasain makin deket mereka dengan puncak. Jalan udah lebih menanjak, senter yang mereka bawa udah dimatiin karena samar-samar cahaya matahari udah ngintip walaupun mataharinya belum keliatan, cukup buat mereka liat jalan setapak yang makin sempit. Samar-samar juga mereka udah denger dengung suara suka cita manusia-manusia yang sudah sampai di puncak, tak terkecuali romobongan pendakian mereka.

"Bang Jamal buruan!" Jojo yang udah sampai puncak terlalu excited pas liat Jamal jalan di belakang Tama, dia pikir abangnya ini bakal milih tidur aja daripada capek-capek lagi jalan ke puncak. Jojo udah loncat-loncat sambil lambai-lambai tangan, Tama yang ngeliat ketawa dan setengah lari soalnya dia nggak mau ketinggalan liat sunrise dari puncak. Jamal yang jalan di belakang Tama bingung sama orang di depannya, kenapa dia lari, tapi nggak ada pilihan lain selain ikutan lari.

Hari ini mereka beruntung, cuaca cerah, nggak mendung dan nggak ada kabut. Semburat jingga pelan-pelan menggeser langit gelap. Semua orang berdiri menghadap ke timur, Tama sama Jamal juga. Pas banget pas mereka sampai, mereka langsung berdiri sebelahan di area kosong di antara kerumunan di puncak. Di saat itulah pelan-pelan bola orange itu muncul sedikit demi sedikit dari balik garis awan putih seakan mulai mengintip dan keluar dari kamarnya, tersenyum menyapa dunia, membawa hari baru. Tama balas senyuman itu. Sejak sebelum matahari muncul, Tama udah nggak bisa ilangin senyum dari wajahnya. Dari titik dimana dia berdiri sekarang, dia cuma fokus ke timur, dengan mata yang juga senyum, berbinar-binar, yang nggak takut sama cahaya yang dibawa matahari, bukan menantang, tapi dia menatap kembali sang surya, karena buat Tama, itu adalah cara dia buat percaya, pasti ada harapan baik di setiap harinya. Jamal di sampingnya nggak bisa fokus. Bukannya tidak menikmati, bukan, Jamal juga terpesona pas dia lihat matahari pelan-pelan muncul, cantik. Tapi pas matahari mulai nunjukkin hampir seluruh bagian dirinya, mata Jamal nggak kuat, dan coba berpaling sampai dia tangkap pemandangan di sampingnya. Betapa Tama terlihat bahagia, dan seakan, dia hanya sendiri di sana, cuma dia dan matahari.

_Dia sesuka ini sama sunrise, apa sesuka ini juga sama sunset?_

Dan otak Jamal seakan berbunyi klik. Dia inget kejadian kemarin sore. Duduk sendiri, muka kaget Tama, gesture kecewa Tama.

_Anjir. Anjir._

Dia ngerasa kayak abis misahin sepasang kekasih yang lagi bersua.

Jamal nggak fokus, dia masih menghadap ke Tama walaupun matanya kosong dan isi kepalanya kemana-mana.

"Bang!" Suara itu yang mengembalikan kesadarannya.

"Eh?" Jamal yang udah sadar bales sekenanya sambil masukin headlamp yang dari tadi dia pegang ke saku celananya terus ngebenerin posisi beanie nya yang sebenernya nggak perlu di benerin.

"Jangan ngelamun Bang, nih makan coklat lagi biar ada kegiatan." Tama yang lagi ngunyah coklat keluarin lagi coklat yang masih utuh dari tas kecilnya dan mau kasihin ke Jamal pas Jojo gabung ke mereka dan langsung ngerangkul Jamal.

"Gimana Bang? Gimana?" Jojo tanya sambil naik naikin alisnya, meminta konfirmasi dari Jamal kalau rekomendasi kegiatan darinya itu emang nggak salah. Jamal sebenernya males jawab, soalnya, emang bener sih, ini pengalaman yang Jamal nggak pernah pikir bakalan dia rasain, tapi kalau dia jawab gitu, makin gede kepala ni bocah. Tapi nggak apa-apa, Jamal juga ikut seneng kalau Jojo seneng.

"Iya iya Dek Jojo, percaya deh sama rekomendasinya." Sambil rolling eyes. Jojo ketawa Tama juga ikutan ketawa.

"Tapi sebenernya ini tu rekomendasi dari Bang Tama sih dulu, gue kopas aja hahahaha. Tanya Bang Tama tuh kalau mau traveling, Bang Tama paling jago kasih rekomendasi!" Jojo acungin 2 jempolnya ke arah Tama, Tama senyum dan nggak kasih komen apa-apa. Jamal yang abis rolling eyes sekarang udah liatin Tama yang lagi nyodorin coklat utuh yang tadinya mau dikasihin ke Jamal ke arah Jojo.

"Eh ini nih, bagi sama abang lu tuh, biar nggak ngelamun aja, di gunung bahaya." Tama bilang gitu sambil lalu dan ketawa, dia jalan ke arah rombongan yang lain terus ngobrol.

"Lu masih ngantuk Bang?" Jojo yang abis nerima coklat liatin muka abangnya sambil kupas bungkus coklat itu.

"Nggak! Sini mana bagi!" Padahal di sakunya masih ada setengah coklat bar yang tadi.

"Biasanya lu nggak doyan makanan beginian." Walaupun banyak komen, tapi Jojo potekin coklat yang udah dia kupas terus kasihin ke Jamal.

"Ini dark coklat ya." Sambil masukin sepotek coklat ke dalam mulutnya.

Nggak kerasa udah hampir 1 jam mereka di puncak, satu persatu rombongan udah mulai turun, mereka butuh sarapan. Jamal juga yang dari tadi sama Jojo udah puas foto foto ikutan turun. Udah setengah perjalanan, Jamal jalan sambil masukin tangan ke sakunya. Di saku kanan ada coklat, di saku kiri nggak ada apa-apa. _Kok nggak ada apa-apa?_

"Lah headlamp gue mana ya?" Jamal berhenti dari jalan, Jojo yang jalan di sampingnya ikutan berhenti.

"Lu taruh mana tadi Bang?"

"Gue sakuin. Sekarang nggak ada. Aduhlah itu punya Bapak kontrakan Jo."

"Beliin lagi aja."

"Bukan masalah itu Jo, lu kayak nggak kenal Bapak Kontrakan aja kayak gimana."

"Iya sih." Jojo ikut mikir.

"Gue puter balik dulu deh, siapa tau masih ada di jalan ke puncak."

"Lu emang tau jalannya?"

"Ya apa gunanya ada Dek Jojo disini?" Jamal udah mau ngerangkul Jojo tapi Jojo dengan sigap menepis.

"Ogah, gue laper Bang. Jalannya gampang kok, nih keliatan dari sini, cuma 1 juga jalannya nggak bakal nyasar dan masih banyak kok rombongan lain di belakang. Good luck!" Jojo lari ke arah area camp mereka sebelum Jamal bisa kasih respon apa-apa.

Tidak pada betapa inginnya Jamal berkata kasar melihat kelakuan adiknya, dia ingat kalau dia lagi di gunung dan harus jaga tutur kata dan perbuatan, akhirnya dia bisa menahan diri. Dia puter balik jalan dan satu dua kali papasan sama rombongan yang mau turun.

Jamal fokus nunduk ngeliatin sekitaran jalur jalan ke puncak, mana tau headlampnya jatuh di semak-semak.

"Cari apa Bang?" Nggak terasa dia udah sampe titik jalur yang sepi, dan orang yang barusan nanya adalah orang terakhir yang turun dari rombongan mereka, ya siapa lagi kalau bukan Tama.

Jamal celingukan, dia ngeliatin orang-orang di sekitarnya yang tinggal sedikit itu, udah nggak ada yang dia kenal kecuali Tama.

"Cari headlamp Ris, kayaknya jatuh deh, tadi gue sakuin."

"Headlamp?" Tama nanya sambil keluarin sesuatu dari tas kecilnya.

"Ini? Tadi gue nemu di deket rombongan." Seakan melihat berlian, mata Jamal langsung bersinar dan langsung ambil itu headlamp dari tangannya Tama.

"Gila Jaris, harus bilang makasih berapa kali gue ke lu dua hari ini, tapi tetep harus bilang lagi. MAKASIH BANGET!" Jamal ucapin 2 kata terakhir dengan penuh penekanan.

"Santai aja Bang. Udah ayo balik tenda." Jamal putar haluan, dan karena jalur jalan sekarang keliatan, Jamal jalan di samping Tama dan nggak berapa lama Jamal bersuara.

"Lu seneng banget ya sama sunrise?" Jamal nanya tanpa pindahin pandangannya dari arah depan.

...

...

...

"Iya." Tama jawab setelah diem lumayan lama.

"Sunset juga?"

"Iya." Kalau yang sekarang, jawabnya nggak pake jeda lama.

"Kalau gitu sorry ya."

"Sorry kenapa?" Mereka ngobrol gini sambil tetep jalan samping-sampingan dan liat ke depan.

"Kemarin sore, gue ganggu lu liat sunset, dan gue nggak sadar, sorry banget."

"Oooh." Otak Tama flashback ke hari kemarin.

"Nggak apa-apa, udah diganti sama sunrise yang spesial tadi pagi." Tama nambahin.

Hening. Desing angin juga nggak ada. Cuma suara langkah sepatu mereka yang berdecak soalnya nginjek rumput basah di sepanjang jalurnya.

"Tapi beneran deh Jaris, maaf banget y-."

"Tama. Panggil Tama aja." Tama nyeletuk santai sambil tetep jalan di saat Jamal kakinya udah kerasa kayak batu, berat, dia berhenti.

"Tama?" Tama yang sadar orang di sampingnya nggak ada, balik badan terus liat Jamal yang lagi berdiri statis.

"Iya, Tama. Panggil gue Tama aja." Tama senyum ke arah Jamal. Senyum pertama buat Jamal, yang ternyata Jamal baru sadar kalau senyumnya Tama itu bisa ngehipnotis orang buat ikut senyum juga.

Jamal senyum balik ke Tama.

-SELESAI-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jaris Aditama Juragan Coklat.
> 
> \- by Ano


End file.
